only_sense_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense
In 【Only Sense Online】, the players are all equipped with abilities called 'Senses'. A Sense is an equippable talent that exists separately from the normal equipment like weapons. While equipped, a Sense can give you a permanently active ability, allow you to use certain skills, have an effect on various actions, or provide corrections and multipliers during the game. Up to 10 Senses can be equipped at once. An acquired Sense does not have to be equipped, and can be kept as backup. The Senses can be freely re-equipped. http://krytykal.org/only-sense/volume-1/prologue/ Player starts with 10 Sense Point (SP), which allows them to choose and equip their 10 active slots. For every 10 levels gained in sense, the player gains one free SP and gain further Senses. List of senses Combat-type Senses Weapon Senses To be able to deal damages to enemies with a weapon, the player needs to have the relevant sense equipped. 【Arts】 are weapon-based special attacks. It apply a correction to weapon attacks and make dealing damage easy *【Bow】 The Bow Sense's aiming is related to DEXterity statistic and the shooting range is based on STRength stat. Bows uses Arrows, which are consumable items. At the start of the game : *You can only put one item in the quiver, so by default, one arrow, making it unpractical to reload. (resolves by grouping them with Alchemy) *The cost/performance ratio is bad on low level (cost, at best, as much in arrow than it takes to take down a monster) Arts (unlock ?) : *:《Long Range Shooting》 (consumes MP) *:《Rapid Fire Bow - Second Form》 : shoot 2 arrows at once *:《Bow Skill - Arrow Stitching》 unlocks at lv15 *【Sword】 *:Art unlocked at lvl5 : 《Fifth Breaker》. Release a flowing triple attack. ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【One-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Two-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Dual Swords】 *【Spear】 *【Katana】 *【Dagger】 *【Shield】 *【Mace】 *【Dagger】 *【Twin Sword】 *【Throw】 Magic Senses 【Skills】 are magic-based attacks and support abilities. They use spells and techniques that cause a fixed, pre-determined phenomenon and cost MP. ;【Magic Power】 This sense is the base required to obain MP (magic points), which are used in magic and various other senses. The MP bar is displayed to the player. MP recovery is a bit faster if the player is sitting rather than standing. ;【Magic Talent】 Allows you to use magic. The player will also need to equip a more specialised sense (elemental, recovery, etc) to use the relevant spells. *【Magic Power Recovery】 Raises the recovery rate of MP. *【Fire Element】 *【Water Element】 *【Wind Element】 *【Earth Element】 *:Starting skill : 《Bomb》 *【Darkness Element】 *【Light Element】 / 【Light Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Light》 *【Recovery】 (回復) / 【Recovery Magic】 (回復魔法) : allow using recovery magic which recovers HP and releases from abnormal states. *【Enchant】 *:Once Lv30 is reached, can be changed toward 【Enchant Arts】 for a cost of 3SP. *【Wand】 *【Staff】 *【Book】 *【Magic Book】 Defensive An armour can be equipped even without using an Armour Sense. The sense add a correction to the corresponding armour type. *【Armour】 *:At Lv30, unlock access to 【Light Armour】 *【Concealment】 " makes others unable to sense the light generated by your skills" *【Attack Power Increase】 *【Defence Power Increase】 :Once both reach lvl30, they can be derived into 【Physical Increase】, which takes only one slot instead of 2. *【Speed Increase】 *【Magic Defense Increase】 : (I assume that like for enchant, the magic-related defense are only made available above a certain level, possibly when Physical increase unlocks. Just a theory tho) *【Action Restriction Release】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Allow 3D acrobatics and gives high operational correction. *【Defying Heart】 : once the user HP falls below a certian %, gives a temporary status increase *【Equipment Weight Reduction】 : Decrease the SPEED debuff correction caused by equipements. *【Fighting Spirit】 : 3when fired up, slightly reduces damage taken and give resistance to knockback. *【HP Increase】 : Increase total HP of the player *【Party】 : Gives the entire party a slight status correction increase. *【Swordsman's Knowledge】 : Grands an additional damage correction to sword attacks and arts. not yet categorised *【Vital Point Knowledge】 : "increased Critical Hit Rate by striking enemy's vitals " *【Pre-emptive Knowledge】 : grant a damage bonus for doing a pre-emptive attack on the enemy *【Sensing】 *:CAn evolve into 【Sixth Sense】 *【Snake Eyes】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Gives a paralytic effect on the seen enemies when activated Crafting Senses 【Recipe】 are related to crafting skills and allow players to produce items. Having Crafting Senses equipped raises the DEX stat according to each sense's level (according to Yun). * 【Crafting Knowledge】 Base sense of the crafting tree skill. *【Alchemy】 *【Cooking】 *【Craftsmanship】 : making accessories (rings, bracelets, etc) **Once lv30 is reached, turn into 【Engraving】 *【Mixing】 : bowl & mortar **Once lv30 is reached : upgraded to 【Dosing】 for 2 SP *【Sewing】 : making non metal based clothing (leather armor, magic-type clothings, etc) *:5 pieces of fur => big fur *【Smithing】 : making metal weapons & armor **once lv30 is reached, evolves into (?) 【Tempering Iron】 : Adds an additional effect to crafted weapons *【Synthesis】 : transmutation *【Woodworking】 : making wood related item, mainly staff, wands, bows. other * 【Climbing】 * 【Discovery】 : "Allows the player to find hidden things". Highlights collection points, allows to find people *:at level 30, transforms into 【See-Through】. " allows you to perceive in advance what the enemy will do" *【Fishing】 *【Haggling】 : allow to haggle prices with NPCs. *【Hawk Eyes】 Targeting capabilty sense :*It Allows to "zoom" on distant objects and gives ~1 meter visiblity in the dark per level. :* Enables choosing targets for various abilities with eyesight. That sense can be levelled pretty much constantly without any cost. * 【Linguistics】 : Allows to read books. It takes a certain level to read more difficulte book (complete when reading the library arc) * 【Purchase Increase】 : related to NPCs. *【Step】 : ? *【Survival】 : give general help toward identifying plants and surviving in the wild (compelte during the relevant event volume) *【Swimming】 *【Taming】 : allow to tame monsters. source